An Annoyance in Marine Headquarters
by Leonidas701
Summary: Captain Coby tries to do his job despite Alvida's best efforts.


To be a marine is to serve and protect the people of the world, to obey and enforce the law that keeps the world connected and running smoothly and safely. To be a captain is to serve as an example to the brave men and women under your command, a beacon of safety to the citizens who see you. It is a burden and a privilege earned and to be respected, principles to be upheld in even the most tempting and trying of times. This is what it means to be a true marine, what separates those worthy of the title from those who would seek to abuse it.

It had been Coby's philosophy since he witnessed firsthand the harm even a single corrupt captain could cause, all those years ago in Shells Town. A marine without honor was just a bully. And no matter the temptation, Coby would not let himself become a bully.

"Sailor boy, what kind of operation are you marines running here? It has been an entire day and the laundry woman still has not finished with my coat! What is she, a charity case?"

No matter how much easier life would be if he was.

"Are you even listening to me?!" complained his former captor.

Unfortunately he was, despite his best efforts. Ever since the acceptance of Buggy the Star Clown into the seven warlords, Alvida had been stationed at marine headquarters to serve as his liaison to the marines. A position that gave her privilege from punishment in most circumstances and apparently involved precious few actual responsibilities as it seemed that all of her time was spent bothering Coby. In the mess hall, in his office, in the streets even right up to the door of his quarters, as far as she could possibly push it. The only time he was completely free of her was during training with Garp, who had no such compunctions about disobeying the law when it meant tolerating such annoyances. On the upside, the vice admiral was very happy about his protege's new habit of training upwards of ten times a day.

"What could possibly be more important to pay attention to than me?!" she said as she peered over Coby's shoulder to look at the forms he was signing. "A report on accidental damages? Pff. So a few of the little people lost their homes, so what? I'm cold! A woman of my beauty can't be exposed to the elements like this!"

Coby's fingers tensed on his pen. A reckless gang of pirates had been firing cannons from their ship directly into the center of a town. Coby and his crew took them down as fast as they could, but in the scuffle, when it was clear the pirates were losing, the captain fired off one last volley. Coby couldn't block all of the cannonballs. Twelve people had lost their homes, one of them lost an eye protecting her son from the shrapnel. And she was trying to prioritize her coat.

Cody couldn't wait for the day he got to arrest Alvida. But until he, he focused his attention on the good he could in the world, like making sure these poor civilians would be compensated properly for their loss.

"Still not paying attention to me? Fine, maybe I'll go talk to the other captains. I'm sure they'd love to hear some gossip about the marine's fastest rising star. Imagine how jealous of you they will all be when they find out you got to serve under the great and beautiful Alvida-"

Coby had heard enough. The final line on the document was filled out. He slid it into an envelope and summoned Pancho, his cabin boy.

"Yes, Captaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Pancho lost his words as he caught sight of Alvida. Coby walked up to him and gently turned his shoulders to pull his gaze away, snapping him out of it. "Sorry captain."

"That's alright Pancho," said Coby. He handed him the folder. "Take this report to the damages office."

Pancho took the envelope and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" he said, even as he kept trying to flicker his eyes to Alvida. Coby gave him a gentle push and he left.

"Good, now that's done you can go to the wash woman and demand she give me the respect I-"

"Excuse me, Instructor Garp?" Coby said to the baby transponder snail on his wrist. "Would you happen to be free for a training session?" he asked as he walked out of his office, leaving Alvida spluttering in his wake even as she followed him, trying to get his attention.

A true marine knows the difference between justice and revenge. One day, justice will be on Coby's side. Until then, he would just have to continue holding fast to his principles.


End file.
